Star Wars: My Immortal Awakens
by Evil Voice Acting
Summary: This is meant to be a pentagram (geddit) between Star Wars: The Force Awakens and My Immortal. I'm not the first one to have that idea, but other people who tried this out usually had Kylo Ren have the same adventures as Ebony. This is a retelling of TFA (therefore, you could argue that the "crossover" label is inaccurate) from Kylo's POV in My Immortal's style.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: My Immortal Awakens

Chapter 1:

Hi my name is Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo and General Princess Leia who were friends width luke who was traininged by Ben Kenobi (that's how I got my name) but most pepole call me kylo ren now. I have long ebony black hair that reaches my shoulders and a lot of people tell me I look like Anakin Skywalker. (AN: If you don't know who that ihs get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Kybo Ren but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I was converted to Satanism by surpeme elder snoke after han solo kicked me out of the house for trying to program C-3PO to act more goffikly and he took off his arm and replaced it with a goffiker red one. I'm a dark jedi and I work at starkiller base along with my bffs catpain maspha and gerenal hugs. Together we like visiting hoth topic, where I buy all my clothes. For example today I was wearing black boots, black trousers, a black cape and a black helmet like Darth Vader (my idol). I was walking around Starkiller base (AN: Def Star dis is U!). A lot of preppy stormtroopers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Kylo!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Captain Plasma!

"What's up Phasma?" I asked.

"Well sureamp lether sonk sent me to Jakku (AN: Tatooine dis is U) to find the map to ur unkel luk"

"Oh. my. FUCKING. god!" I screamed. I needed to find my uncle luke and kill him because he kiled darth valer.

"Well...do you want to go with me?"

I gasped.

AN: Is it any good? Fangz!


	2. Chapter 2: Attkack on Jkaku

Star Wars: My Immortal Awakens

Chatper 2:

On the night of the village attack I put on my black boots with high heels. Underneath them were black tousres. ThenI put on a black leather cape with all this corset stuff on the back. I put on matching golves on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky and den I pot on my mask. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit some consoles with my sightlaber. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick.

I went outside to the starkiller base hangar. Catpain Plasma was waiting there in front of my shuttle. She was wearing a Silver helmet made of melted nubian cruiser, silver breastplate, silver boots, a black bodysuit, and a red n blak cape (a lot of cool gurlz wer it ok!1!)

Hi Rylo Ken." SHE said back. We walked into my black sluttle (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the villiage. On the way we listened excitedly to the Mex Rebo Band and Friggin Dan and the model nodes. We both smoked deathsticks. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We saw that the Porntroopers were already killing the villagers even though we were ment 2 question them about the map to luuke skylkwa!1 (I swer these stormpoopers are such preps! I only work with them because vader had them!)

Well anyways they brought Lore Sans Techno in front of me. I didn't know ho he was but he looked ipmortnat. And I was like "lol ur old!" and he was like "Something far worse has happned to u! I remember who u wer b4 U namd urself kylo ron!" and this was getting creepy because I didn't know that old fuk so I took my c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm am type this) guard lightaber and sed: "sut up U pedo!" and cute his head off. The reseano becuz I haev a lightsaber like a c-r-r-o-a-s-e instead of a pentagram is because when I trained under luuk sykwakler he was a preppy christian who didn't let me build a petangarm saber and when I joined Santasism Surreal ladder songoku could only give me the red kaiba crystles. I olny use it becuz the surge of malacite, who was a true goff, also had a lightsabing like that.

Den I noticeset a preppy persistance pilot. he shooted at me but I used my telekenentikal powers to catch the shot in mild-hair. Den tow stomtoopers beat him up sexily and bringed him to me. "so shud I strtat or u strat?" he asked. He was wearing eyeliner but I cud tell it was ovbious he wsnan't goffik. "serch him." I sed an tow strompooties serchd him and sed: "he's emtpy!" and I knew te mpap was sumwher on his body. and I was liek. "Bring him on broad the ship and kill teh villagers and burn threir bdodies so i can put their ashes around my Darth Valer helmet but serch deir corpses 4 da mask first K?"

An dey shootid at teh villegos xept Fn 2187 bcuz he wuz a prep! I glared at him and goed back to by shutter and told Captain Plasma to fly me back to my star destroyer. But she didn't fly there! Instaed she flied to...the forest moon of endor!


End file.
